Find me
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Liam get's really sick will his new found family be there for him when he needs them the most,when he's at his most vulnerable? We said goodbye, you told one so many times We've made our peace But this is love, I'll never give you up I know your love is come haunting me Like a river always running I keep losing you Like a fire always burning I'll be here for you If you're read
1. Chapter 1

Warm heat raidiates off of his skin as I find myself rubbing his back gently,he's real sick,there's no doubt about that,his fever is sky high,something isn't right. We're in a hotel for the night,I convinced them that we needed to stop and stay in a real room tonight,that he needed it,he's been throwing up off and on all day,he's dehydrated,he can't keep much down,and his stomach hurts,he's been in quite a bit of pain,and there's not much we can do. We're considering an ER right now,he's not comfortable,if anything the pain has been getting worse,coming and going in waves,it's settled for now,but it'll come back,I know it. I'm on the bed beside him,he's been laying against me,in and out of sleep now for the last 2 hours,it's been raining,which has been calming and refreshing in the midst of things. They've been sleeping,Chub has been on the floor with Zu so she's not alone,she's been worried about him,they're close after all. "Easy Lee,I got you,I know it hurts baby,I know"I murmur as I sense him wince in pain,bringing his knees to his stomach,trying to just breathe. "It hurts Rube,it hurts"he murmurs softly taking in a breath,and letting it out. "I know,I think we need to go to the ER,I know you don't want to,but we'll get through this,we won't let anything happen to you"I murmur as I let him grab my hand tightly,seeking comfort.

"Ok,I trust you Rube,I just want this to stop"he murmurs as I card a hand through his hair. I wake up Chub after this,and let him know what's going on,and he agrees with me about the ER. We get Zhu around,she's of course confused,not understanding what's happening,she just knows he's sick at this point. Then he helps him get changed into a new set of clothes,non sweaty ones,then helps him put on his shoes,he can't even manage that right now,it hurts to bend over. I pack a bag for him,with a change of clothes,and stuff I think he might need,he has very little,we all do,but I know he has stuff he wants and needs that he'll want with him. I leave our bags alone,we'll come back here to get some sleep in the in between times,one of us can stay with him,one of us can be back here with Zu. We manage to get him standing up,he's weak and tired,and taking a lot out of him,but he's doing it with our support. I swing the bag on my shoulder,then I take Zu's hand in mine and we head out the door after making sure we have a key,and a shopping bag just in case he throws up again.

We get out to Black Betty,and we help him get into the back,onto the matress and I help him lay down. He curls up automatically as I lay beside him and Zu sits up by his head,stroking his cheek gently. Trying to comfort him in any way she can at this point,she knows he' s hurting,and he's scared,and he needs someone to be there for him,be with him. Chub's gets in the front seat and we take off for the ER,it's not too far from here,we scoped it out before we came to the hotel,just in case something were to happen,and it's happened. I rub his back,trying to comfort him,murmuring soft nonsense words,distracting him,keeping his attention on anything but the pain. Zu kinda does the same in her own way,stroking his cheek,I know he never wanted her to see him like this,he wanted to be strong for her,but it's not his fault,stuff happens,and I know she understands that. Before I know it we're at the ER and we're in a parking space near the doors. Chub opens the doors and we help him get out gently,and it's too much. He throws up on the asphalt,wincing at the discomfort,he has nothing left to come up except bile,which is bitter and nasty,I know from experience. He finally finishes and I take a tissue and wipe his mouth,and he lets me without any resistance. I look into his pained blue eyes and he nods in confirmation,telling me he's ready to go inside,or as ready as he'll ever be anyways. He lets us guide him inside,Zu sticks close to my side,holding my free hand and we go up to the nurses station. I explain to the nurse what's going on as she motions for the other nurse to grab a wheel chair. They get it over to us and we help him lower himself down into the wheel chair slowly. Once he does the nurse crouches down on his level,putting a hand on his knee,and glancing into his blue eyes. "Hey there,I'm Emily,heard you're not feeling too great tonight Liam,do you mind telling me what's going on sweetheart"she asks softly placing a cool hand on his cheek,to check his temeprature. "My stomach hurts,really bad,and I haven't been able to keep anything down for awhile,I stopped tolerating food yesterday,couldn't keep it down,I was able to drink water and Gatorade until this morning,I couldn't keep it down anymore,and the pain has gotten worse since this evening too"he murmurs softly,quiet,he's afraid,I can sense his fear,this is unknown territory for him. "That's not good sweetheart,I think you might be dehydrated,how bad is the pain right now,scale of 1-10,1 being no pain,10 being the worst pain imaginable"she murmurs taking a pen light to his eyes,to check his pupils. "It's a 8,it's tolerable right now,but it's been hitting around ten every time I have a spasm"he murmurs softly as I squeeze his hand. "Ok,I want to get you back and checked out,get you started on an Iv,and we'll go from there,I'm afaid it'll just be you who goes back right now sweetheart,it's policy,once we get you into the room everyone can come back,I know it's scary but we'll take good care of you alright I promise"she murmurs softly carding a hand through his hair,and he looks at me timidly.

"It'll be alright Lee,we won't go anywhere,we'll be right here waiting,your safe"I murmur kissing him on the forehead and squeezing his hand as he nods tiredly. The last image I see of him is them taking him down the hall and behind some closed doors,leaving me alone with my fears and worries about what will happen to him,and whether or not he'll be ok,and just how we'll deal with it,how we'll take care of him in general.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Liam's pov

_The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to look up as I realize it's just the nurse and I try to relax. I'm in a exam room,alone,without them,and it's kinda scary,I don't like being alone,it's usually not safe,here it is,but otherwise it's not safe. "Easy honey it's alright,your safe here Liam,I promise,do you mind if I help you into a gown then get you laying down"she asks as I realize I'm sitting on the edge of the bed,they moved me there from the wheel chair. "I don't mind,it hurts"I murmur softly as I see the other nurse hand her a gown as I grip the sheets, "I know sweetheart,I know deep breaths for me"she murmurs softly as she rubs my back. This wave of pain passes soon enough and I let her slip my shirt off over my head,then she folds it and puts it on the bed beside me. She does the same with my pants,then she gets the gown on,she leaves my socks on,no reason to take them off._

_She then helps me get onto my side and lets me get comfortable,well as comfortable as I'm going to get anyways,then I see her reach for the thermometer. "I'm going to get a temp on you alright"she murmurs as I nod and I let her place it against my temple. After a few minutes it beeps and she looks at the screen,and I know it's high by the look on her face. "It's high hon,you're up to 104,I think I want to get you started on an iv alright,get you on some fluids and a fever reducer,I'll have to hold off on pain meds till the doctor comes in I'm afraid,how are you with needles"she asks as I see the nurse hand her the stuff for an IV. "I'm ok, I can tolerate it"I murmur as I feel her card a hand through my blond hair,like mom used to do. "Ok sweetheart,I'm going to have you look at Mel alright,keep your focus off of what I'm doing"she murmurs as I see the other nurse,Mel,sit on the bed beside me,and she takes my free hand in hers. I let her rub circles on my palm as I feel a cool wipe being wiped against my arm,then I feel a pin prick,and it's over,the IV is in,and cool fluids are rushing into my veins. About this time a doctor comes in, a woman,she's young and pretty,long brown hair flowing down her back._

_She introduces herself as as she comes over to me as Mel get's up off the bed. "Hey there,I heard your not feeling so well tonight Liam,what's going on"she asks as I let her lift my shirt up and placing the cold stephoscope against my chest,listening to my heart. "My stomach hurts really bad,I haven't been able to keep anything down for awhile now,I stopped tolerating food yesterday,I was able to drink water and Gatorade up till this morning,but I stopped tolerating that too,the pain has been getting worse since earlier tonight,it's at about a 8 right now"I murmur as I feel her move the stephoscope around a little bit. "That's not good honey,some deep breaths for me,there we go,have you been having issues other than throwing up,have you had diarrhea or anything,I know it's embarssing,but you have nothing to be embarassed about,I'd dealt with it before"she murmurs softly taking the stephoscope out of her ears,her brown eyes meeting my blue ones. "I haven't really had anything other than throwing up"I murmur telling her the truth. _

_"Ok,I want to feel your stomach alright,I need you to let me know when it hurts love"she murmurs softly as I nod in understanding too tired to say much else. I let her feel my stomach and I do ok until she hits my lower right side and it hurts like hell when she lets go. "Shh I know love,I know it hurts,breathe, I need to get a ultrasound of his belly,see what's going on more clearly,and I need him on some pain meds as well,this will be a little cold hon,I'm going to put gel on your stomach"she murmurs as I see Mel bring over the ultrasound machine to the side of the bed and the gel. "Ok"I murmur as I feel her place the cold gel on my stomach,then she puts the wand over my stomach. She gets to my lower right side and looks at the image and it doesn't look good,I can't read it,but it doesn't look good. "That's what I thought,you have appendicitis love,it's easy enough to take care of,yours looks like it's close to rupturing,so I want to get you on some pain meds and something to relax you,make you sleepy,then we'll get you down to surgery,the procedure itself isn't complicated,and you should be out of here in a day or two alright"she murmurs softly stroking my cheek in comfort. "Alright"I murmur tiredly,I'm scared,I don't want to go through surgery,but I know they're here and they'll help me heal,take good care of me. I remember when Cole had appendicitis,it was before everything was the way it is now,his actually ruptured,and it was a long healing process,but he got through it,and I'll get through it too. I let them give me the medicine to sleep,and to help handle the pain,then she leaves to go talk to everyone,let them know what's going on. "Get some sleep sweetheart,I'll be back in a bit with everyone alright"she murmurs as I nod. Before I know it I'm falling asleep,the last thoughts on my mind being of whether or not I'll be ok,and how I'll get through this,and how hard it will be to let down my walls,to let them take care of me like I've done for them. _


End file.
